This invention relates generally to environmental recording apparatus and more particularly, to apparatus which is adapted to simulate a parcel which is sent through a parcel handling system such as the U.S. Postal Service, and records shock, temperature, and relative humidity for a period of up to two weeks with the data being stored in semi-conductor memories in two formats, one being a statistical compilation of all valid events that occurred and the other being a time history of valid events that occurred. The exact magnitude of the event is not stored, but rather the event is classified into a number of predetermined amplitude levels or windows. For shock data, these windows are 5 G's wide from the base level of 5 G's to 80 G's and 10 G's wide from 80 G's to 120 G's. The temperature windows are 10.degree. F wide from -20.degree. F to +140.degree. F, and for relative humidity, the windows are 10% wide from 20% to 100%.
Accordingly, the present invention has particular utility in solving the problems of parcel handling from the point of shipment to its destination with the recordal of pertinent data of the handling characteristics given the simulated parcel along the way so that a determination can thereafter be made as to any abuse, mishandling or accident occurring during the course of shipment.
The following listing comprises prior art references of which the applicant is currently aware, this listing being made in order to fulfill the duties of those who are substantially involved in the preparation and prosecution of the subject application to disclose to the Patent and Trademark Office information which is material to the examination of the subject application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,874 -- Bruce, et al., 3,739,202 -- Cady, 3,284,708 -- Morris, et al., 3,769,844 -- Skoures, 3,389,607 -- Kishel, 3,909,568 -- Greenhug, 3,515,091 -- Smith, 4,016,766 -- Morris, 3,599,222 -- Franklin, 4,004,450 -- Yakschin, et al., 3,761,917 -- Brown, et al. 4,023,396 -- Yakschin, et al., 3,643,513 -- Weaver, 4,030,339 -- Yakschin, et al.